Return to The Middleverse
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy accidentally gets trapped in the Middleverse, but isn't familar with it. On top of this, it's during a fight with Molly. 26th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

"Rrrgh! It doesn't fit!" Molly said from behind the fitting room door.

They went to one of Bayville's biggest outlet stores to buy some new clothes since their old ones were getting a little worn out. Well that was an understatement. Morphing sometimes took a strain on Mollys clothes and Remy's wardrobe didn't last long with his athletic lifestyle. They were getting holes and tears faster then they could be fixed up.

Remy stood outside the fitting room entrance. Far enough away that he didn't look suspicious since men definitely weren't allowed near the ladies changing room, but close enough to hear each other talk. "Let me see," He said.

Molly came out in a pink blouse. It would've been lovely...if the sleeves didn't end at past her knees.  
Remy covered his mouth with his hand to hide a smile. "You can uncover that smile you're hiding. I know it looks ridiculous," Molly said. Remy didn't dare uncover his mouth. "...You do look nice."

"Uh...thanks," Molly said slowly. She went back into the fitting room and changed back into her clothes. So far they'd only come up with three whole outfits each. That would have to be all for the time being. It was getting late, almost dinner time.

They drove home and found forge sitting in the foyer. "Dude, what's up?" Molly fist-bumped him.  
"I just wanted to show Kurt how I fixed one of my old inventions. He's not back yet, so I'm waiting," Forge said.

"I'm sure he'll be back very soon," Remy led Molly out of earshot. "Wha-hey! We were talking!" Molly protested.  
"I don't trust his little gadgets. They make me nervous," Remy said. "Just because something bad happened a couple times doesn't mean it's going to happen again! Besides...you're just jealous," Molly said with a smirk.

"...That's besides the point," Remy said. He'd never admit he was a little jealous of Molly's camaraderie with Forge. He cupped his hands to her face, "I just don't want anything to happen to you again."

Molly jerked out of the embrace. "I know that, but it's not like he does it on purpose.  
Accidents happen."

Remy made a confused face, "You're way too trusting. How did you ever get by in life being so naive all the time. Just because you think his little inventions aren't going to hurt anyone doesn't mean they won't. You need to build up more skepticism.  
I mean, that is your big fault any way. You trusted me enough to become friends with me before you knew the first thing about me. You even did it after everyone said you shouldn't."

Molly looked enraged. Remy realized he'd said the wrong thing too late.  
"I became friends with you because you were nice and I really liked you a lot.  
I really cared about you a lot. I'll _always_ cared about you a lot, but maybe I shouldn't. M-maybe I did trust you too much." Molly ran upstairs to her room crying.

"Wait! I didn't..." Remy ran after her, but she locked her door.

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to say," Remy said.  
From outside he could hear her crying. He'd made her cry.  
He hated seeing her cry, but he hated it even more when he made her cry.

Remy went back downstairs. "Give her time, she'll be okay," Forge smiled.  
Remy just glared at him. "Um, I think I'm just going to use the bathroom," Forge excused himself.

Remy went over and picked up the invention sitting on the bench.  
He'd never seen anything like it. "Piece of junk probably doesn't even do anything," Remy said to himself as he picked it up and examined it. He felt his hand bump the switch and the machine suddenly came to life.

ZZAP!

"Uh-oh," Remy looked around him. Things looked hazy and strange.  
"This can't be good."

Remy looked around him and saw Forge coming. "Hey Forge..." Remys face fell as Forge walked right through him.

"Well that's not weird," Remy said sarcastically.

Remy went upstairs. He assumed he could walk through walls. He tried it and it worked. He was in Mollys room. She looked so upset, still crying.

"Cherie, I'm _sorry_," Remy tried to hold her, but he couldn't feel anything but static. Apparently she couldn't either. He watched Molly wipe her face and stop crying. She went to her computer and spaced out.  
She still looked upset.

"I shouldn't have said all that," Remy said. He watched her. She looked bored and angry all at once as she play Smims. Was she actually making a Remy look alike? And now she was setting him on fire.

And letting him drown.

...Setting him on fire again.

...Burning his house with him inside it.

...Letting him die by cockroaches.

...And drowning him after setting him on fire.

"I am in _so_ much trouble," Remy said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy watched Molly on her computer for a while longer until she got up and went back downstairs. She started asking around for Remy, but no one had seen him. Everyone suggested that he'd gone out for a ride.  
Molly accepted this and went back upstairs. She played her computer game until the evening. She looked worried and Remy realized that she was worried about him.  
Molly dragged herself downstairs and sat to look out the door, waiting for him to come home as she thought he was out on a ride. She waited and watched the sky grow dark.

"Dinner's ready," Logan came up to her, "Why don't you get something to eat?"

"'M not hungry," Molly mumbled staring out the door and windows like a dog waiting for it's master to come home.

Logan sat next to her, "Listen, I don't do warm and fuzzy, so I'm going to lay this out straight.  
Sometimes after a fight guys need their alone time. He'll get home when he gets home, and when he does he'll feel better and he'll apologize."

"...But what if he doesn't?" Molly said.

"Then I'll hunt him down and bring him back myself," Logan said.

"Thanks Mr. Logan. I guess I am a little hungry," Molly smiled. They got up and went to dinner.

Remys mouth was hanging open. "Wha-? I'd never just go off and leave her! And who is he to say-! Ugh, jeez!" Remy angrily went into the dining room and watched everyone eat.

Remy realized that he hadn't been hungry, thirsty or needed to use the bathroom since being zapped by that machine. How strange.

He watched Molly eat...and he watched all the other girls eat. The other girls ate like you'd expect girls to. Molly ate like, well, Molly. "So cute," Remy 'kissed' her nose.

Dessert came in after dinner. Chocolate cream pies.  
"I love you pie," Molly cooed for a moment, goofing off. Then she brought out her fork, "Now the pie must die!"

Remy counted. It took her a minute and half to eat the pie.

"Cherie, you're hot, you clean up nice and you love pie. I might have to marry you," Remy smiled.

Afterwards Remy followed her upstairs. Usually on a night like this they would hang out in his room or hers, talking and kissing. Instead he watched her surf the internet and play Smims again. (This time without killing a computerized version of himself.) Remy didn't know how she could let her eyes glaze over for hours on that computer, but everyone had their hobbies.

"I wish you could see me. I hope we never fight like this again," Remy tried to stroke her hair. Molly got her bathrobe and a bar of soap and Remy watched her go into the girls bathroom. He sat around and waited for her to come back. "Oh baby!" Remy yelped as she came back in her bathrobe with wet hair. She looked hot this way, so he couldn't help but drool.

Then Remy realized that she was about to get ready for bed, which meant drying off and getting dressed. She had no idea he was there. "No, no. She's very beautiful but I can't.  
It wouldn't be right. I really shouldn't," Remy said the words, but his legs weren't moving.

Molly got out her pajamas and started drying her hair off.

"She'd kill me! I have to get out of here," Remy started backing out of the room just as he caught a glimpse of her bare shoulders.  
He sighed with relief. Then he realized that he'd backed away so fast he'd ended up in the room across the hall.  
It was Jeans new room that she'd moved into a couple months ago, formerly an empty one that they sometimes used for guests.

"Ewwww!" Remy said as he saw Scott and Jean making-out on Scotts bed.

"Mollys been kind of a pain lately," Jean said as they stopped,  
"I mean she's nice and all, but when she's upset like this her inner thoughts are really loud. It's not like Remy isn't ever coming back."

"Well Remy's a pain all by himself," Scott said,  
"Maybe we can go out of town this weekend and get away from both of them. Take a little vacation."

"I'd like to take a vacation away from you two," Remy glared at them.

He left the room and explored everyone elses goings on until he decided it was time to go back and see Molly.

She was dressed in her usual red pajamas sitting at the computer again. Remy went over and kissed down her neck to her shoulder,  
putting his arms around both her shoulders. He didn't care that neither of them could feel it, he just wanted to show affection any way because he felt genuinely sorry.

"J'tiame ma cherie," Remy whispered into an ear that could not hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy watched Molly yawn around midnight.  
"That's right petite, go to bed. You need your rest," Remy smiled.

He watched as Molly smirked and continued to work at the computer.  
She was so stubborn!

"Crazy girl. Go to bed, you have to get up in the morning!" Remy said, even though he couldn't be heard at all.

Eventually Molly climbed into bed, but Remy groaned in frustration she still didn't go to sleep.

Instead she lay on her front and pulled out a notebook. She started leafing through it.

Remy saw her drawings. He realized this was a part of her that she didn't let anyone else see. Not even him.

There were drawings of animals, people, her friends and of course Remy himself.

Molly flipped through the notebook further.

Remy shirtless...more of Remy shirtless...Scott and Jean...Molly and Remy.  
"Woah. Go back, go back!" Remy urged, even though Molly couldn't hear him.

Molly went back to the page and smiled to herself.  
It was drawn way before they started dating. If Remy guessed right,  
the drawings were soon after they'd first met.

One drawing of Scott and Jean sitting side by side holding hands,  
then several of Molly and Remy hugging, kissing or just hanging out.  
These were Mollys wishes and they'd all came true after hard work,  
perseverance, and a lot of crazy set backs.

"It's going to be okay. I'll make my way out of this one way or another,"  
Remy touched Mollys back.

He watched her flip through the notebook further. She came to drawings of young Warren Worthington and Remy glared, letting out a jealous snarl.  
There were also doodles of Emma Frost being attacked by bots from the Danger Room and as an ugly monster, that sort of thing.

Molly ripped out that sheet and threw it away. "good riddance," Remy muttered. Molly kept looking through her notebook, coming across things that Remy probably wasn't meant to see.

"Oh...my..." He stared. Molly liked drawing herself in lingerie. Tasteful, cute,  
but still obviously lingerie. Some included Remy kissing her or drooling over her. "I never would've guessed you had these kind of thoughts in mind about me, Petite," Remy smirked.  
Molly always came off as so innocent.

Molly started drawing herself again. A slinky nightgown,  
a cute two piece, a nice baby doll nighty that showed off her curves.  
Then she started drawing Remy and herself hugging.

Remy watched as Molly frowned. She missed him a lot.  
"...I know you miss me, but I'm right here," Remy said.

Molly sighed. She kept drawing.

Remy looked at the clock. It was a little after midnight.  
"You should sleep if you're going to get up early enough for breakfast," He said. It was useless to talk, but talking kept him sane. Silence was too much.

Around twelve-thirty Molly started yawning. She put everything away and finally closed her eyes.

A moment later she snapped up at the sound of a motorcycle. Molly ran to the window, but outside it was just the neighbors daughter getting dropped off late by her boyfriend. Molly watched the two kiss on the doorstep, then the daughter getting chewed out on the porch.  
Molly went back to bed looking disappointed.

Remy smiled. "At least we don't have that to deal with, eh Cherie?"  
He wondered what it would've been like had they met under different circumstances. Not as mutants. It could just have easily been them outside. Okay, so they'd grown up in different states and wouldn't have even met if they had never gone to Xaviers, but if that hadn't been the case, Remy would have felt privileged to be the one taking her home late.

Remy watched Molly sleep for a while. He soon found that-contrary to many love songs-it quickly became boring. She tossed and turned a lot, snoring softly.

Remy left the room. He spent his time thinking up plans to get back to normal.

Plan A was to let down his mental shields and get close to Jean or the Professor.

Plan B was to try his powers.

Plan C...well...he was still working on that one.

Remy found he no longer needed to sleep. He kept thinking of ideas while he watched Molly sleep. He also let his mind wander.  
He usually wasn't the daydreaming type, but now he had some free time to let his imagination go. Remy thought of where they'd be in a few years time, thinking of them married, sharing days filled with love and hope and nights of romance. That was if he ever got out of there, but he was very determined to.

Remy also thought about the near future. They needed to learn how to fight less and appreciate each other more. It just didn't seem normal to have arguments like this so early into the relationship.  
Of course, they weren't your average couple either. They could both be immature and stubborn, and no matter how many relationships Remy had, he always managed to find a way to stick his foot in his mouth.  
Molly wasn't much better. She could be emotional and get angry a lot.  
"We'll learn. We're just still adjusting," Remy said, stroking her face with a touchless touch.

Remy waited for the sun to come up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Remy waited for Molly to wake up. As soon as she was awake,  
she ran downstairs. She looked outside, then she went out into the front yard. Then the garage. Molly went back inside and up to Remy's room. Remy realized that she was looking for him.

Looking disappointed, Molly dragged herself back to her room. Remy left as she got dressed and went to the Professors study.

Remy stood beside Xavier and let down his mental shields, relaxing.  
'I'm still here. I need your help Professor,' Remy thought.

Remy thought as hard and loud as he could, but it didn't work.  
He tried it again with Jean, but there were no results.  
On to plan B.

Remy tried making things explode in Molly's room, even so far as to trying to kinetically charge her beloved computer,  
but his powers didn't work now. The charge just fizzled out of existence.

Remy just stood by the computer, trying to think up another plan.  
"YAHHH!" Molly screamed, startling Remy.

She'd been sitting there for a while, writing a story or something.  
Remy looked to see what had scared her. He saw his thoughts all written down on the text document. Remy looked down to see his hand phased through the computer tower.  
"What the heck?" Molly wondered. Remy quickly grew excited.

'Don't panic,' Remy thought out to the computer, 'It's Remy.  
Something happened to me after I touched Forges machine. I need your help. I'm standing right next to you but you can't see or hear me.'

Molly waved her hand around to what looked to be nothing.  
In reality, her hand had gone through Remys upper body.  
"This really weird...but I'm glad you're okay," Molly smiled.

'Please call Forge. Hurry! I love you...and I'm sorry,' Remys thoughts were going into the computer at incredible speed.  
Molly got out her cell phone and called Forge.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

They had to wait since Forge was across town.  
Remy explained the situation as they waited. Molly had alerted everyone and the X-Men had gathered either in or outside of her room.

"This should be an easy procedure. I don't think you guys need to be here for this," Forge said.

"Better safe then sorry," Molly remarked.

Forge started typing into his computer. Everyone stood there waiting.

Suddenly a portal opened up and Remy was thrown out of it, ending up on Molly's bed. "You're okay! You're alive!" Molly hugged him tight.  
"Yeah..." Remy buried his face in Molly's hair, "I missed this."

Someone coughed and the two looked up. Mollys face was red, as usual.  
"Anyway, it's no thanks to you," Remy got up off the bed and went over to Forge, glaring.

"Wait!" Molly got between them, "You're not going to beat him up!  
It was your own fault in the first place and-"

"I wasn't going to beat him up," Remy said, looking back at Forge, "Thanks for getting me out of there. I owe you."

"Uh, you're welcome," Forge looked confused as they shook on it.

"This is all great, but I think we need to talk about a ban of bringing any more of your experiments onto school property," Scott looked serious.

"Finally," Remy muttered, which received an elbow to the stomach from his girlfriend.

"That's actually a good idea," Forge said, "I feel bad after all the trouble I've caused."

"Okay, not to be rude, but could we please have some privacy?" Molly said.

"Of course," Jean led everyone out.

"Molly I'm-" Remy started to say, then with a sudden spurt of strength Molly pulled him down to her for a kiss. Remy fought to keep from toppling over for a moment, getting his balance. Mollys short height kept the kiss from lasting too long since she was already balanced on her toes after pulling him down. It was a pity, since Remy liked that kind of spontaneity and she didn't do things like that very often because of her shy nature.

"Uh, I'm sorry," Remy finished. "I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. You had every right to be upset," Molly pulled him to the bed where they could sit down.

"I think we both screwed up. We're still making the transition from friends to something more," Remy stroked her face.

Molly nodded. "Yeah. You're right. I'm sure we'll learn along the way."

They went to the kitchen hand-in-hand.

Remy almost fell asleep at the table, "I think I'd better go catch a nap.  
That Middle-verse really took it out of me."

Molly hugged him after they stood up. "When you wake up we'll spend every second together. I really missed you."

Remy scooped Molly up. "You have no idea how much I missed you. So much so that I'm reconsidering taking that nap."

"Go sleep," Molly pushed some hair away from his face.

Remy fell into bed knowing that everything had turned out okay and that he and Molly going to make it through all the fights and through any weird situations because they cared about each other no matter what.


End file.
